


falling in what

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 没有简介。





	falling in what

现在他们终于像一对恋人了。  
车子漫不经心地行驶在公路上。他们不是亡命之徒，没有追兵，也没有赶着要去拦截的目标，唯一需要做的就是在路上奔驰，他，迪克，和这辆车子。  
天色完全黑了下来，星星奇特地闪烁，好像黑布上的缝隙，周围的平原在夜幕下几乎不见了踪影，像是这条公路悬浮于虚空之上，并且一直在漂荡，他们说不定等会儿就能路过月亮。

 

早些时候迪克和杰森已经在车里来了一发，车窗开了一条缝，想让风把情色的余味和热度悉数带走。迪克坐在副驾驶上，他们在性事过后调换了位置。他挪开屁股把驾驶座让给杰森时还开玩笑地问你有驾照吗？后者也很诚实地回答：没有。  
他当然没有驾照。真正的杰森·陶德没有，化名的杰森·陶德才有。  
有时他们也模糊了真与假的界限，而有时他们也会问：到底是哪一个才是真的？是红头罩还是杰森·彼得·陶德？是夜翼还是理查德·约翰·格雷森？  
但是他们已经驶入了黑暗，这些问题显得失去了意义。迪克把衣服理好，虽然它们可能还会再被弄乱一次。精液和汗水的味道还留有余孽，在他们鼻间作祟。杰森突然觉得自己的嘴巴太闲了，失去了迪克的舌头、双唇、带着咸味的皮肤，他一只手把着方向盘，另一只手拉开副驾驶面前的置物箱，在里面艰难摸索，想要翻找出一包烟。  
什么也没有。迪克看出了他的企图，讲了句什么趣话，大概是再这样下去你的牙齿和口气就会坏得没有人愿意和你接吻之类的，或许还包藏着些微不满。杰森敷衍着哼哼，把手拿出，以关上盖子的声音宣告放弃。  
今晚这条路上没什么车，不是所有人都像他们一样忙着到处奔波打击犯罪。但这次也不算平常，他们一起合作（而且只有他们）不是什么随时都有可能的事情，更不常在一场跨州战争后像两个普通游客一样共同开车回去。杰森把车窗关上，没有烟让他有些心烦，车内霎时安静了下来，让车载收音机里主持人的劣质笑话终于得以被听清。迪克伸手过去调换了电台频道，杰森抗议：这个笑话虽然很劣质，但他才刚讲到一半。  
迪克一边摁着屏幕一边回击，然后开始絮絮叨叨地说起什么来，总是些无关紧要的话题，在会让他们吵架甚至在公路上直接打起来的事情之外转悠。他选定了一个放着歌曲的电台，一首温柔得有些腻味的老派情歌，说实话，其实都不是他们两个的风格，哪怕是迪克。  
杰森目不斜视地盯着前方，但他还是知道迪克在盯着自己看，余光捕捉到了男人的半侧脸。对方的声音从身旁传来。我觉得我们该多在车里做爱。  
又一个玩笑。但迪克的语气几乎可以说得上是认真。我是说真的。他又补充。之前为什么浪费了这么多次机会呢？  
这大概算是他们唯一亲密的事情了，除此之外，没有过多的拥抱，抚摸，在午后或深夜甜腻地挤在沙发上看电视剧，或是在快餐店里互相喂薯条之类的坠入爱河的人们会做的事。可能这就是为什么他们的亲吻中带着一种绝望，并且总是进一步发展。除去这个，他们最热烈地贴近对方的时候可能就是在拳头打上对方的脸颊之时。  
甜蜜不属于他们。

 

你刚见到复活后的我时，我们就应该做爱。杰森用嘲笑回答。还能顺便确认我真的喘着气，并且很有活力。  
耳边传来迪克的笑声，但他听出来他并不是真心在笑，有点干巴巴的，有点苦涩。拜托，别这样。杰森想。让我们开心一点嘲弄死亡。

不知道过了多久，歌曲换了一首又一首，杰森几乎怀疑这个频道的主持人已经溜去过夜生活了。他不知道谈话是什么时候结束的，也不记得直到了第几首，眼前的路简化成一条直线，除去因为打斗而隐隐作痛的手臂和小腿，太过舒服的座椅和柔软的歌声让他大部分身心都放松下来，就差扑进梦乡，然后一头撞上前面的车或是翻进路边。  
黑暗似乎不满足只局限于道路两旁了，而是逐渐迫近，甚至在诱惑他把远光灯也给关掉。你好。他在心底打了个招呼。我的老朋友。有些夜晚里，黑暗会回以尖利的笑声，有些夜晚里，它们不打招呼就径自蒙上他的眼睛和口鼻，让他在梦境里一遍遍死去。  
今夜不太一样，它更像是寡言的迷雾，将一切吞食入腹，化为没有形状的混沌。杰森能感觉到这辆车子也渐渐地被裹入其中。就像一块太妃糖拉长，蜷曲，缠绕，杰森沉湎于这种感受中：一切东西都陷进了糖汁里，包括他和迪克。一切东西都失去了形状，失去了锐利的边缘，它们曾经闪着冷光，互相碰撞，摩擦出火花，而他和迪克则是不相容中的不相容，注定无法契合，总要给对方磕出伤口。  
有个声音在后座响起：在这里不会。没有形状，没有边缘，再也没有了。  
这可真是甜美，他咀嚼着话语，理查德透过后视镜看着他，前者正在解开安全带。他确实该抓住这机会，黑暗遮掩了所有的伤痕，混沌吞噬了一切的尖锐。理查德把身子向前探去，头抵在车座靠枕旁，杰森听见那些有点发闷的语句，嗡鸣般地钻进他的耳朵里：多么美好啊，对吧。  
他用手指松垮地扶着方向盘，差点想要点头。  
我们将会只拥有彼此，我，你。  
电台开始播放某个摇滚乐队的歌曲，旋律单一，杰森快要被这重复的调子绕进去，对方的呼吸在他的耳边响起，柔软又顺从。理查德浑身散发着双人公寓、炉火、食物的味道，迷住了他的鼻子。

 

他在杰森耳边几近乖巧地说，我爱你，你也爱我。

 

“爱”这个字被理查德的舌尖拨弄，轻松又随意，好像他们只是一对旅途中的情侣，此时正在车里腻歪，互相赌咒、发誓、说情话。他最后暗示般地笑了笑，缩了回去，以一种扭曲的姿势躺在车后座上，双眼在幽暗中反射着远处车辆的灯光，让人觉得在后面的那一片混沌当中，只剩下他的眼睛未被吞噬。  
那阵他渴望的生活的味道徘徊在他的鼻间，他的确贪恋此刻，仿佛他和男人能够贴得比任何时候都还要近，不必再担心互相被削薄的边缘割伤。这份安宁多么美妙又诱人，像冷气一样充盈了空间，侵蚀他的身体。他们不会再互相争斗，没有形状和边缘了，也没有那些陈年旧事，和他们头上高悬的达摩克利斯之剑，那在刀尖行走的义警生活。  
曾有一次，那时他们的关系还不算太好，处在介于“真心实意地互相想要把对方踹进哥谭河”和“可以坐下来一起好好吃顿午餐”之间的尴尬位置，那次他们短暂地收起了武器，以行动宣告休战，他们得以在屋顶上并排而坐，气氛没那么剑拔弩张，但杰森还是觉得空气中每一团分子之间都藏着针。迪克肯定也这么觉得，因为他看见他几不可察地颤了一下。那次他们聊了很多废话，从天上左数的第三颗昏暗的星到脚下粗劣的快餐店，夜幕被哥谭的灯光污染成粉色与橙色，没有月亮，星星却也难以看清，云朵缓慢地移向远方。杰森的思绪顺着夜风乱飘，在他们身边转悠，话题从快餐店扯到爆米花，爆米花扯到恐怖片，恐怖片扯到噩梦，噩梦扯到……迪克问他，死亡是什么感觉？  
他的大脑被猛地拽回，意识到自己正在颇为不礼貌地直盯着对方的多米诺面具，立马装作随意地把头转开，耸耸肩。  
那晚他到底是怎么回答的来着？好像说了句“不过是把人生塞进了冰箱再拿出来”之类的蠢话，而且迪克还没等他说完就开始道歉。那晚对方绝对也和他一样神游了才这么问。短暂的沉默之后他又把话题给扯向了冰箱，接着到速冻食品，而食物不知怎的，总与爱情有关。  
他们大概没想到自己会与对方建立起超越一般家人或是朋友的关系，两个人对着快要日出的天空大谈特谈自己的择偶标准。现在回想起来，按照杰森的标准，迪克没有一条挨得上边，而杰森也完完全全不是迪克的喜好类型。  
杰森没什么感情经历，大部分时间都是迪克在说。“但是，你要知道，爱常出人意料。”他用这句话来结尾，而且杰森似乎看见对方迅速地弯了下嘴角。  
天快亮时，他们罕见地互道晚安。

 

他回想起那时，他们也如现在这般被夜晚包裹，有那么短短一瞬，真有种彼此只是一对普通的兄弟、亲密的家人，正坐在屋顶欣赏夜色的安宁错觉，就像此时此刻。可那晚还是迎来了天明，他们在此后无数次用枪和短棍抵着对方的下巴和胸口，经历了很长一段时间的摸爬滚打，才跌撞地意识到一个看似荒谬的答案，在混乱中摸索着找见了对方的嘴唇。  
理查德的味道还在不依不挠地往他的鼻子里钻，但他记起来了，正如那晚和之后的许许多多个待在一起的时刻，他在迪克身上确实嗅见家的气息，但他同时还闻起来像是铁锈、硝烟和雨水。

黑暗无处不在，杰森艰难地辨认着车内的情形，副驾驶座上还放着他的两把枪，黑夜里它们失去了光泽，枪口直直地冲向前方。他不再去看理查德，不再去理会他又说了什么，只是专注着前方的路。其实没什么好专注的，朝哪儿开都一样。对面的车带着光亮像导弹从他们旁边一颗颗呼啸而过，短暂地穿过浓稠的黑暗。这样看起来，他们自身也是一枚飞弹，并且不知道最终会坠毁在何处，碎片在战场上散落成差劲的歌颂诗句。  
载我回去。他问自己。他要求。我们现在就回去。  
加大油门，开出这条灰蒙蒙的公路，开出这片模糊无形的地方。离开这里，在熟悉得乏味的密密麻麻的城市灯光下，他们的形状会重新显现，边缘再次展露。灯光会照清一切，驱散填满了他们之间的黑暗。灯光会照清一切，照清他们之间所相隔的，也许是深渊万丈。

可他们总归要走到灯光底下，不管它照出了多宽的深渊，多厚的隔阂。他们还是会，并且，要彼此伤害，永无止息地争斗下去，要彼此确认出鲜血，相拥着勒紧伤痕。

爱常出人意料，它不只藏于热可可和九十年代的浪漫电影里。

 

又一辆车驶过，白光射进他的双眼。他这时才清醒过来，仿佛从一场冗长的梦境中脱身，副驾驶上没有枪，取而代之的是睡着了的迪克·格雷森，而后座上空空如也。那两把枪此刻仍插在他的腰间。杰森一直把它们带在身上，从未取出。  
路也快走到了尽头，他可以看见前方迎来了渺远的灯火。而他清楚地知道，他们又将在那里，在光亮之处分手。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不算亲密，也不无间，可他们是爱人。
> 
> Ferrari-The Neighbourhood


End file.
